<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Hear It For The Boy by glowstickboi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950482">Let's Hear It For The Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowstickboi/pseuds/glowstickboi'>glowstickboi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Demigods (Percy Jackson), Alternate Universe- Theater Kids, Dancer Nico di Angelo, F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowstickboi/pseuds/glowstickboi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Solace needs a place to stay this summer. When his best friend Rachel talked him into applying for an internship at Olympus Theater with her, he never imagined it would end up like this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naomi Solace &amp; Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare &amp; Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Hear It For The Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disaster struck 17 pages into Othello. Will was *trying* to take advantage of the rare solace the arts dorm basement offered when his wrecking ball of a best friend bolted through the door. Apparently her final exam had let out. Rachel flung herself onto the beanbag beside his, flashing the manic grin Will had learned to fear over the past two years. He chuckled, glancing up from his reading. “It’s nice to see you too, Red.” The fiery art student just rolled her eyes, pulling the script from Will’s grip and tossing it to the floor. “Shut up and check your email...There’ll be time to nerd out later.” Will sighed, pulling his phone out and typing in the passcode. He had learned shortly after meeting in their freshman psych class that it’s easiest to just come along for the ride when Rachel got like this. Said girl wiggled in her seat impatiently, snatching the newly unlocked phone away. “You’re so sloww- oh!” Her eyes went wide, having evidently found whatever the fuck she wanted to show him. After a moment of sweet sweet silence, Rachel let out a deafening squeal (and that’s coming from a preschool music teacher, so  *DEAFENING*). “WILL! We’re going to New York!!” Will stared at the too-close screen, an unsteady smile spreading as he took in the Olympus Theatre logo at the top of the message. “They.. they want me for the education department! I didn’t, I mean I thought.. WAIT, you said ‘we’, so does that mean-” Will’s face seemed to glow in the dim room, whipping his head over to look at Rachel, whose blush rivaled her flaming red hair. “You’re looking at Olympus’ newest scenic design intern!”</p><p>An hour later, the pair was camped out in a Moe’s booth, munching on corn chips and leaning over the same phone. “Rach, don’t fucking like it ok? Be careful- somebody manages this account and they’ll think we’re stalkers.” The redhead just smirked, pointing to the case’s sunflower popsocket. “Good thing it’s not my phone then, huh?” Will merely groaned in response, hoping the theater’s social media wasn’t run *too* well. Rachel scrolled further down, nearly dropping the phone when Will practically screeched in her ear. “Who is the hell is that?” She glanced down at the screen, letting the video replay. Three dancers glide and leap in a circle, credited as “The wolves rehearsing for Beauty and the Beast”. She followed her best friend’s gaze to the shortest performer. He looked 18, maybe 19, in leggings and a skull tshirt, with black hair pulled back into a ponytail- aka TOTALLY William Andrew Solace’s type. “Doesn’t say a name...” Rachel looked up, grinned maniacally. “Why? Hoping you’ll run into *death boy*?" </p><p>The chaos of the evening faded away into quiet when the pair retired to their apartment. Rachel had her paints spread out across the kitchen table, working on a portrait of some greek god for the collection she was working on. Will curled up on the couch to finish Othello, only mildly distracted by the Girl in Red blasting from Rachel’s headphones.</p><p>Will was forced back into reality by his phone going off. He answered it, grumbling when he saw it was an unknown number.<br/>“H-hello? William Solace speaking.”<br/>“Ah. I’m calling from the theater- plans changed and we need you interns here tonight at 6. Be there on time or else.”<br/>The phone beeped, notifying Will that he had been hung up on. Well, it seemed that the rumors about Mr. D, Olympus’s co-owner being brash were correct. He sighed and tossed his phone aside, heading to drag Rachel away from wherever she had gotten into. Will stumbled around the dark apartment until he resorted to banging on her bedroom door, not satisfied until he heard a screech from within. “Coming!!”</p><p> The door squeaked open, bleary eyes peering out from behind a mess of ginger curls. “Listen sunshine, I love you, but it’s 5am and if this isn’t the most urgent of emergencies, I know where you sleep.” Rachel grumbled, pulling her hair back into a haphazard ponytail as she gave Will an opportunity to explain. “Long story short, tell your dad we need the jet- gotta be at Olympus by tonight.”</p><p>The duo took off as the sun rose, Will nursing a cup of coffee as his best friend dozed on his shoulder. He grabbed his earbuds from his backpack, scrolling his phone to find one of his Mama’s older albums and put it on shuffle. He set the empty paper cup aside and relaxed into Rachel’s touch, letting familiar melodies finally lull him back to sleep. The plane had touched down by the time the two sleep deprived college kids woke up. Will shouldered his backpack and turned towards the door, missing Rachel’s questions until “-iam Solace! I said ‘is that all you packed?’”. Will merely blinked at her, which earned him an eyeroll and a muttered “dumbass”. She neatly pulled out the rolling luggage she kept pre-packed in case of “travel emergencies” with a smirk. </p><p>The pair were still a 20 minute walk from the theater when Rachel noticed something was wrong. Will was leading the way quietly, which she had assumed was because his headphones were in. But the cord had started to fall out of his hoodie pocket, revealing that they were unplugged. With a sigh, she quickened her pace to match his and grabbed Will’s hand. “I know this whole spontaneous thing is hard for you, but I promise it’ll be ok. I’m right here- you and me against the world, just like always, yeah?” He squeezed her hand with a smile. “Okay.”</p><p>A speech was underway by the time the two found the theater. A squat man in a leopard print blazer stood on a chair in the lobby, surrounded by about 6 college kids. Will quietly held the door open for Rachel. All hopes of slipping into the crowd unnoticed died when she tripped over the threshold, landing in the arms of a dark haired girl dressed in all black. She blushed slightly as she helped the other girl to her feet, a familiar looking guy glowering next to her. The man on the chair sighed loudly. “As it looks like Ms. Dare has met her roommate on her own time, you are all free to go.” He hopped down from his impromptu stepstool and strode toward Will, the two girls already chattering with the group on their way up to the apartments above the theater. “And I’m sure Noah here will be happy to share his housing with you.” Mr D. nodded to the sulking dark haired boy and waltzed away, leaving the two boys in an uneasy silence. Will flashed an uneasy smile, trying not to squirm as the other’s steely gaze appraised him. The boy strode towards the stairs, with the grand proclamation of “No.”, and promptly disappeared.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>